Don't Eat That Fruit!
by sesshomarucrush
Summary: rin and sesshomaru eat some fruit and something went wacky!
1. The Pink Purple Fruit

Sesshomaru, Jaken, Ah-Un, and Rin were wondering through the woods trying to find a lead on Naraku. They were without luck and it was getting dark. Rin stomach grumbled. As the stopped and set up camp Rin asked Sesshomaru if she could go get some food and of course he said yes.

As Rin was looking for food she would a pick fruit with a purple circle on it. She picked it up, examined it, and then found some more. She took the back to the camp sited and ate them. She had gotten full, but she still had one left. She'd had offered it to Jaken or An-Uh, but they were asleep. She walked over to Sesshomaru who was sitting down against a tree. (See opening 2 to see what I mean.)

She walked over to Sesshomaru. He looked asleep, but he opened his eyes and asked "What is it Rin. Do you have to go to the bathroom?" Rin wanted to giggle when he said that, but she held it in. she held out the fruit to him. He looked at it as he said in his head _"Umm I thought I told her I don't need food… well maybe if I take it she will go to sleep. Ya... Now take the fruit Sesshomaru." _He took the fruit and took a bit. _"This is so gross! How do human eat this? Well it's only about 4-5 bits left… I can do this!"_

He eats the rest of the fruit. Then he shut his eyes again. Rin walked away with a smile on her face.


	2. Overnight things should stay a secret

I woke up hazily. I stood up and looked around. _"Wow the ground is so close! Maybe I shrunk… Naw it might be a side effect from eating human food. Yuck!" _I walked over to a nearby pond and washed my face. I looked in the water and I screamed.

Jaken came running over. He busted out laughing, but soon found himself getting hit in the head by Rin. I looked **up** at Rin and she looked **down **at me.

I had the weight, height, and brain capacity on a nine year old and Rin had the weight, height, and demonic aura of a demon (that demon is me!). My clothes were too big and hers were too small.

"Mi lord what has come of you and Rin?" he said trying not to laugh. "I don't know, but for know Rin switch clothes with me." I said. We switched clothes. I was wearing Rin orange kimono and I used her hair band and put my hair in a pony tail. Rin was wearing my clothes, but she didn't wear the shoes and I was glad so I took them and but those on.

We looked in the pond and Jaken started busting out laughing. I looked like a girl and Rin still looked like a girl. As I was getting annoyed I realized that I was taller than Jaken. So I kicked him and started stepping on him. "Ha-ha! How's it fell Jaken!" I said laughing maniacally.

We started off searching for Naraku again. With Rin walking in front and me sitting on Ah-Un and Jaken between us. As I sat on him I realized that I not doing any walking was relaxing and I soon found myself sleeping.

I woke up started to the voice of Inuyasha yelling at his companions. We approached him. Inuyasha sighed. "Really out of all the people to run into today it was you!" he said. "You got a problem with that!" I said in a squeaky voice. He looked on Ah-Un back and saw me there. He started laughing.

"Oh wow! Kagome, Miroku, and Sango you got to come and see this. They looked at each other and walked over and started laughing to. A vein must have popped out because I was losing it. "What's the big deal? I bet I can still fight you!" I said to Inuyasha.

"Oh you can, squirt?" he said back controlling his laughter. " I can ." I said sternly. Inuyasha smiled and pulled out his sword. I smirked and reached for my belt. I was startled at first because I had felt nothing there and then I remember that Rin had they.

"Umm Rin can I have my sword?" I asked. "Which one?" she asked. "You know which one!" I said back. She handed him Tenseiga. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "What is he planning…" Inuyasha thought in his head.


	3. Inuyasha vs Sesshomaru

"Come on Inuyasha attack!" I said looking up at him. He pulled out his sword and swung at me. I dodged, dropped Tenseiga, and kicked Inuyasha in the nuts. He groaned as he fell to the ground. "Who is a squirt now?" I said still kicking him. I let out an evil laugh. "Anyway." I said regaining myself. "I want you to help me become myself once again."

Inuyasha smirked. "Say please, Sesshomaru." A vein popped on my head. "Please help me Inuyasha.' I said quietly. "Can't hear you!" Inuyasha said. "I said please help damn it!" I said screaming. "oh little boys shouldn't use such language!" Inuyasha said still smirking. I walked over to him and bent down. "If you want to keep smirking like that I think you should accept the please." I whispered to him.

He quickly got up and said "Ok team we are going to help Sesshomaru!" Miroku, Sango, and Kagome all looked at each other weird, but shrugged knowing there would be no way out of this


	4. Old Hag Never finish what their saying

"Inuyasha we have been walking for hours when are we going to rest." Shippo pouted. "Shut up!" Inuyasha said back. Then a whole agreement started between Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome. Sesshomaru tried to block on the noise away, but he couldn't his eyebrow started to twitch and he turned around and yelled "SHUT UP!" in his little boy voice and continued to walk. Kagome and Shippo snickered while everybody else keep looking at Sesshomaru. He turned around. "You got a trouble with me bend down and say it to my face! Now let's keep going!"

They stumbled across a human village. "There should be a medicine doctor here let's go and see." Sesshomaru said. "Isn't he cute?" Kagome whispered to Sango. "Yea he is! And he gets angry so fast!" she whispered. 'Sesshomaru might not be able to her this but I can!' Rin thought as she moved in closer to hear the conversation. "Hey Rin…" whispered Miroku. "Huh? HEY!" Rin shouted round house kicking Miroku a second later. Everyone turned around. "Miroku she is still nine. She just happens to be in a 19 year olds body." Inuyasha explained before getting slapped and beat up by Sango, Kagome, and Sesshomaru.

They reached a hut that was covered in smoke. "Here's the medicine doctor." Sesshomaru said entering the hut. "To cute!" Sango and Kagome said entering too along with Inuyasha and Miroku. "Hey old hag!" Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha moved him out the way. "Sorry for his behavior. We were wondering if you can help us." Kagome said.

"What is your question dearie." A rusty voice asked. "Umm well this friend of ours ate this pick and purple fruit and the kind of switch bodies." Kagome explained. "Ahh the Puinrpik fruit." The voice said again. "She totally just made that up." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha and Miroku covered his mouth. "Sorry please continue." Kagome said. "All you have to do is find a blue an-" she cut off by an explosion outside. Everyone, but the old woman ran outside. "Really just some bandits…" Sesshomaru said. "I'll take care of this! WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha said. "It's all in the wrist!" he said after finishing up the bandits. 'Idiot!' Everyone thought.

And one went the search of the fruit!


	5. Don't eat random fruits!

"We never found out what the other color was did we?" Kagome said almost 50 miles away from the village. Every turned to her. "Why did you tell us earlier?" Inuyasha shouted. "I didn't think of it until now!" she screamed back. "hey look a blue and yellow fruit! Maybe this is it!"Rin yelled. Rin picked the fruit and ate some and Sesshomaru finished the rest. A puff of smoke. "what the hell!" Sesshomaru said. The smoke cleared. Inuyasha started laughing. "Ha ha a dog demon is a cat!" Kagome looked at Rin and noticed she had a tail. "Arrr! Why am I a wolf?" she complained. Every started laughing even Sesshomaru did. "Let's keep going" he said finally.

"Blue and Pink?" Miroku said handing Rin a fruit. She ate then Sesshomaru. Another puff of smoke. "No way in hell is this happening…" Sesshomaru said looking at himself. Miroku walked up and put his hands on Sesshomaru's boobs earning him several slaps, kicks, other things... "Whaa! Why am I a man?" Rin complained.

"blue and orange?" kagome asked. A puff of smoke. "why am I a sheath? And for what sword?" everyone looked at Rin. "wow this is so weird…" Shippo said. "how are they going to eat the next fruit?" Sango questioned.

"Blue and green?" Inuyasha said putting the fruit in the sheath and putting Rin in to chop it up. Smoke… "I'm a kid again…" Sesshomaru said. "so am I..." Rin said. "But why are our voices different!" the both screamed. Sesshomaru had Rin's voice and Rin had Sesshomaru's. "Want to try again?" Inuyasha asked. "Damn Skippy I do!" Rin voice said. "Can't we take a rest it's almost night?" Sesshomaru's voice said. Kagome looked into the sky. "It is getting dark…" she said. "Let's set up camp here." Sango suggested. Everyone agreed. "Sesshomaru umm if you want we can try the pink and purple fruit again." Rin asked. They ate it and retured to Sesshomaru being a little boy and Rin being a demon. "don't worry Rin… I'll find a way to put us back the way we were…"

**I couldn't resit using damn skippy! i love saying that so much sorry for the OOC people but isint that what makes it funny?**


	6. Kisses only work under pressure

"Sesshomaru…" Rin said rolling over landing on soft grass instead of Sesshomaru. "Ehh…" Rin pondered. "Where did Sesshomaru go?" she said getting up and looking around. "Rin time to go!" Kagome yelled. I hang my head and went to the voice that called me. I saw Sesshomaru standing there with the rest of the group. I wanted to saying 'good morning' or something, but he was kinda busy trying to get Sango and Kagome off of him and stopping them from hugging him and pinching his cheeks.

They tried at least 20 different kids of fruits today. Sesshomaru and Rin had shrunk and grown. Made them fly… Others either made them catch on fire or freeze. Sesshomaru had just about enough. "I can't take this anymore!" he yelled. Everyone turned to him. "If I have to eat another fruit I will seriously kill someone!" Kagome and Sango stared at each other. "KAWAII!" they squealed. "I'm leaving…" Sesshomaru said turning around to leave. "Wait lord Sesshomaru! Don't you want to be normal again!" Rin blurted out. Everyone then turned to her. "I guess, but I'm so tired of eating all these fruits. I really am leaving." He said leaving again. Rin lowered her head. 'No he can't leave I'll be alone again… I don't want to be alone…' "I don't want to be alone!" Rin screamed and ran at Sesshomaru, turned him around and kissed him on the lips.

As they kissed a bright light emerged from their bodies and after Rin and Sesshomaru pulled away they started at each other. Sesshomaru looking down at Rin and Rin looking up at Sesshomaru. "We are… back to normal." Sesshomaru wondered out loud. "The effects of love can be very powerful…" Miroku said. "You're not going to find any love in this demon…" Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Sesshomaru… do you need to say something to me?" Inuyasha asked slyly. Sesshomaru sighed. "Thank you Inuyasha for helping me." Sesshomaru said. "So mature unlike Inuyasha." Shippo said. Inuyasha ran over to Shippo. "Say it to my face next time!" Sesshomaru shook his head and left along with Rin, Jaken, and ah-un.

Rin never did stop smiling that day. 'My first kiss!' she sang in her head. While singing this she traced the kiss on her lips with her fingers. 'Rin kissed me… hormones… oh well… it was a sweet kiss… and it tasted like strawberries…'

**I'm done! Well unless you want like a sequel or something…**

**Comment if you like this story or else you'll make me sad!**


	7. Possible Sequal

**I know this is kinda late and all. Well really late, but I do want to do a sequal of this story, but I don't have any ideas **

**Can you guys please Message me or just review again some ideas?**

**Thanx ~*~*~  
><strong>


End file.
